


Got Pants?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Advice, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Anger, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Babies, Background Het, Battle, Bedrooms, Beds, Begging, Belonging, Betrayal, Bickering, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Birds, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Bonding, Boundaries, Boxers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Budding Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Cheating, Cherubim, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choices, Colors, Comedy, Coming of Age, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Confusion, Conversations, Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Difficult Decisions, Digital World, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Early Mornings, Eating, Education, Eggs, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Evil, Explanations, Eye Color, Eyes, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Gender Issues, Generation Gap, Good versus Evil, Growing Up, Guilt, Happy, Harm to Animals, Heroes & Heroines, Het and Slash, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Honesty, Hook-Up, Hope, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Illusions, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In-Jokes, Infidelity, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Insults, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Jeans, Joyful, Judgment, Justice, Killing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Laundry, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Melodrama, Metaphors, Mind Games, Mischief, Missions, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Multi, Murder, Nervousness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nostalgia, Not Cheating, OTP Feels, Oblivious, Ogres, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pacifism, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Panic, Pants, Paranoia, Partial Nudity, Partnership, Pillow Talk, Points of View, Pride, Psychological Warfare, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Questioning, Recommendations, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Responsibility, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sarcasm, Saving the World, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Sexual Confusion, Shame, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Situational Humiliation, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Snacks & Snack Food, Spooning, Strategy & Tactics, Sweet, Talking Animals, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teasing, Technology, Tension, Third Wheels, Tongues, Travel, Truth, Underwear, Veterans, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Takaishi Takeru forgets his pj’s at home before a sleepover at his boyfriend’s. Motomiya Daisuke doesn’t know why it bothers him, but Takeru should definitely get some pants! [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Got Pants?

Got Pants?

Author’s Note: Set during Digimon Adventure 02. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Sequel: “Got Pants? 2: Electric Pantaloons” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/20200246>)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Takaishi Takeru forgets his pj’s at home before a sleepover at his boyfriend’s. Motomiya Daisuke doesn’t know why it bothers him, but Takeru should definitely get some pants!

* * *

“Good grief, Takeru! Put on some pants!”

Takaishi Takeru finished folding his shirt, spacey and stumped at the request. He’d packed his night clothes and toiletries and dropped his effects by the front door while he retrieved Patamon out of hiding that morning, grabbing the wrong bag as he left. Consequently, he had to borrow school supplies throughout the day, mostly from Hikari, because a certain ogre refused to contribute to the “Save Takeru from Failing Fund.”

This ogre, his boyfriend, Motomiya Daisuke, was buttoning his yellow pajama top, readying himself to hit the hay.

Chibimon and Patamon were lost in the sheets, snoring away.

Takeru didn’t understand what the problem was. During the original seven Chosen Children’s journey to the Digital World, nobody had trouble sleeping in their underwear, and back then, they roomed co-ed.

Was the gap between the vets and newer Chosen really that expansive? He and Hikari didn’t enjoy it when they had to kill evil Digimon either, but unlike Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori, they wouldn’t hesitate to use lethal force if the situation demanded it.

Sleepwear (or lack thereof) seemed a frivolous topic of discussion, by comparison.

Daisuke was being dumb.

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“You’re staring at me like I’m crazy!” Daisuke protested.

Unfazed, Takeru unconsciously pulled up on the elastic of his boxer briefs, earning a grunt of disapproval. “If it bothers you that much, lend me a pair of your pj’s.”

“Why don’t you just go to bed in your shorts?”

He said it off the cuff, but it made practical sense. His garments wouldn’t fit Takeru.

“They’re uncomfortable.”

_Join the club, Takeru._

Getting Takeru into trousers, jeans, lederhosen – _something_ – was paramount. Daisuke couldn’t acquire a good night’s rest, knowing beside him slept a pantless cherub.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“Does a Parrotmon have wings? For the one owning the Digimental of Hope, you sure are hopelessly dense! You’re too early a riser! You ate the last of Iori’s mom’s ohagi! And you’re flirting with Hikari-chan, even after hooking up with me!”

Again, Daisuke responded curtly, without thinking. Honestly, he didn’t comprehend why viewing Takeru in his undies confounded him. Other guys on his soccer team showed considerably more skin in the lockers. How was this any different?

Lying down, Takeru trained his blues on Daisuke across the pillow, trying not to giggle at his paranoid ravings. They stayed close to the bed’s border, for fear of squashing their unseen Digimon.

“I’ll take your suggestions to heart, Daisuke-kun.” He smiled an angelic smile, radiating an ingenuous pureness, causing his love to blush, though Daisuke quickly pretended to look elsewhere.

“How ’bout starting with pants?”

Takeru coquettishly stuck out his tongue.

_Takaishi Takeru! Why are you so confusing?_


End file.
